All Falls Down
by Wolf Lover 06
Summary: A lonely Umbreon was thrown out by his trainer and was left all alone, thinking he failed his trainer. But when an Espeon shows up can she make the lonely Umbreon feel proud of himself.


**If ever your world starts crashing down**

 **Whenever your world starts crashing down**

 **Whenever your world starts crashing down**

 **That's where you'll**

 _-Onerepublic_

* * *

A lonely Umbreon walked alone in the forest. He was abandon by his trainer two nights ago. His trainer wanted him to be a Jolteon, but he evolved into an Umbreon. He was alone in the dark forest.

"What's wrong with me?!" Umbreon said to himself.

Umbreon walked to a lake and looked down at his reflection. He saw his black fur and yellow rings on his legs and head. He missed his trainer and blamed himself for evolving at the wrong time. He should of waited to evolve in what his trainer wanted him to evolve.

"I'm all alone and its my fault," Umbreon said as tears came down his eyes. "Now I have no one!"

He looked up at the night sky, staring at the full moon. Remember what his trainer did to him:

* * *

" _Alright Eevee, I have a super for you when we get to the Pokemon Center," his trainer said to him._

 _"I wonder what the super may be," Eevee thought to himself._

 _The two friends walked together during the night in the forest. They weren't that far from the Pokemon Center, just a few miles away. They were super tired from facing gyms and battling wild Pokemon. Today Eevee saw his trainer use his Feraligatr to battle a trainer with an Emboar and his trainer won. His trainer always had Eevee out of his Pokeball for a couple reasons. One reason was to watch the battles so he can learn new skills. Another was because Eevee didn't like being in his Pokeball and his trainer enjoyed his company._

 _"You're getting stronger Eevee," his trainer said to him. "The stronger you get the better you'll be at battling. Did you ever thought about evolving, boy."_

 _"Evolving?" Eevee said to himself confused. He looked up confused at his trainer, while his trainer smiled._

 _"Don't worry, we'll talk about it more when we get some rest at the Pokemon Center."_

 _Eevee looked down as he continued walking. "I never thought about evolving. I don't know what to evolve to. I've seen different evolutions, but never knew which would fit me best." Eevee continue to think about all the possible evolutions he could or would like to evolve to. As the two continued to walk they saw the Pokemon Center._

 _"Look Eevee, we are almost there," his trainer said._

 _Suddenly a wild Gloom came out between them. His trainer's Pokemon were too weak to fight and all he had was Eevee._

 _"Go, Eevee!"_

 _Eevee step up in front of his trainer. He was ready to fight and make his trainer proud of him._

 _"Eevee, quick attack!"_

 _Eevee did as he was told and ran quickly and hit the Gloom. The Gloom fell down but stood up and used Razor Leaf. Eevee was hit but quickly got up. Gloom was going to use Razor Leaf again, but Eevee dodged it._

 _"Eevee use Swift!"_

 _A bunch of stars flew out of Eevee's mouth and hit the Gloom. The Gloom was close to fainting, but was putting up a fight. The Gloom used Mega Drain and began sucking Eevee's energy to heal himself. Eevee fell to the ground. The hit hurt him badly._

 _"It's okay Eevee, you got this," his trainer said. "I believe in you."_

 _Eevee knew he couldn't let his trainer down. He has been with his trainer since the day he hatched from an egg. His trainer always was there for him. He always played with him, he introduced him to his team and he trained him. When Eevee would fail him, he would always tell him he did a good job and to not give up. He was his trainer, his friend._

 _Eevee suddenly began to evolve. He grew taller, his fure turned black, yellow glowing rings appeared on his head and legs, his eyes turned red. He was an Umbreon._

 _Umbreon used Shadow Ball on the Gloom. The Gloom was seriously hit and fainted. Umbreon smiled and turned to his trainer, who looked shocked. His trainer walked up to him, but instead of looking proud, he look angry._

 _"AN UMBREON!" His trainer shouted. "I DIDN'T WANT AN UMBREON! I WANTED YOU TO EVOLVE INTO A JOLTEON!"_

 _Umbreon's ears flatten against his head. "Wait...what," Umbreon said to himself sadly._

 _"I wanted to surprised you with a thunderstone I found today and make you a Jolteon," his trainer said. "But you evolve into this black thing! I don't want an Umbreon!"_

 _Umbreon back away from his trainer in fear. His trainer took out the Pokeball that belonged to him._

 _"I hate you," his trainer said placing the Pokeball on the ground. "You are useless to me!"_

 _"What..." Umbreon said. "I'm sorry..."_

 _His trainer smashed the Pokeball in the ground. Umbreon looked up at him with tears in his eyes._

 _"GO! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!"_

 _The trainer picked up a rock and began throwing it at the Umbreon. Umbreon ran away from his former trainer with tears in his eyes. He turned around and watched as his trainer walked away into the Pokemon Center. His trainer didn't even turned back to look for him, he didn't even care._

 _Umbreon was left alone._

* * *

Umbreon remembered that night. His trainer hated what he turned into. He failed him and he failed him for the last time. He was now alone. No one to care for him, no one to shelter him. He lied down next to the lake.

"I'm a failure," Umbreon said.

Suddenly there was a noise in the bushes. Umbreon turned his head around and listen closely. He sniff the air and got a scent that he never smelled before. He stood up and stood in a defensive stance.

"Who's there!" Umbreon shouted.

An Espeon appeared from the brushes. Umbreon stared at her in amazement. She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Espeon asked.

"Ummm...no..no, you didn't," Umbreon replied.

Espeon walked pass the Umbreon and looked at herself in the lake. She sighed.

"Do you ever wonder, why did you ever trust in your trainer to be there for you?" Espeon asked.

"Trainer left you?" Umbreon asked.

"No, he traded me away. The trainer that I was given too, traded me again and then finally I was released."

Umbreon sat next to the Espeon. He didn't go through what she did, but he knew how it felt to feel abandon.

"My trainer said we would be friends forever," Espeon began. "He was proud of me when I evolved, but some girl offered him an Luxray and that was the last time I ever saw my trainer. The girl wanted me for contest, but I liked battling. She didn't like that, so I was traded for a Sawsbuck. That trainer put me in every battle to lose. Then I was traded for a Flygon. The last trainer released me after I lost a battle and that how I ended up alone."

"I'm..I'm so sorry," Umbreon said.

Espeon smiled as she looked at herself through her reflection. She looked at Umbreon with her smile.

"So I never seen another Umbreon before," Espeon said. "And I never seen a wild Umbreon, so you have a story. What's yours?" Umbreon looked away from Espeon. Espeon's ears flatten, she shouldn't have asked.

"You don't have to tell me. I understand, you just met me so opening up isn't easy."

"My trainer threw me out because I evolved into Umbreon," Umbreon said. "He wanted me to be a Jolteon, but I evolved into an Umbreon thinking he'll be proud of me and thinking he's my friend. I guess I failed him."

Espeon glanced down and say closer to Umbreon. She looked up at the moon and sighed.

"Trainers...you do everything to for them and they treat us like we are worthless," Espeon said. "You trainer was horrible to leave you alone because you evolved into Umbreon. No one deserves that's treatment."

Umbreon smiled at Espeon. She was right. Why was he so depressed about his trainer? His trainer doesn't deserve him. Who cares about a Jolteon? Who care that he evolved into an Umbreon? He chose to evolve into and Umbreon, and he is gonna stay like that.

Espeon looked at Umbreon and smiled. "It's not everyday you see an Umbreon's rings glow in the night."

Umbreon yellow rings were glowing. He felt good about himself and that's why his rings were glowing. Besides the moon's light and Umbreon's ring glowed in the dark night.

Umbreon stood up and glanced at Espeon.

"Thank you," Umbreon said. "I should get going."

Umbreon turned away and began walking, but Espeon quickly jumped in front of him and stopped him.

"You're leaving?" Espeon asked. "Not without out me you're not."

"You want to stay with me?" Umbreon asked.

"Yeah, you're the first Pokemon who has ever listened to me," Espeon said. "I don't like being alone. So we can travel together...or be together."

Umbreon smiled. "Yeah, I guess we'll make a good team," Umbreon said.

Espeon and Umbreon walked away from the lake together. Together they traveled never leaving each other side. Neither of them ever had to be alone again.

 **REVIEW PLEASE. Please let me know what you think. I don't own anything.**


End file.
